Carsen Gray
Carreira thumb|Carsen Gray em 2003 no Red Carpet. Carsen Leigh Gray adotou o nome artístico de Carsen Gray descendente da tribo Haida, nascida em 1992 nas ilhas da Rainha Carlota (Queen Charlotte Island) localizado no Canadá, mudou-se para Gwaii Haida aos 8 anos. Estrelou seu único filme aos 11 anos de idade, interpretando a princesa Tigrinha Lily no filme Peter Pan de 2003 - dirigido por Paul John Hogan. Recebeu uma indicação para jovem artista (Young Artist Award) devido seu papel de coadjuvante. Atuando como uma índia que falava em moicano. Na vida real ela é fluente em inglês, francês e Haida. Sua audição para o filme ocorreu da seguinte forma, ela foi assistida pelo diretor de elenco Matt Casella, onde cantava na língua Haida. Após o sucesso e reconhecimento no filme Peter Pan, Carsen Gray sumiu das telas e investiu na carreira de cantora. Até 2004 ela fazia shows no restaurante Rossini que fica em Vancouver, Canadá. Karsen - Soul e RNB thumb|Karsen (Carsen Gray) com 20 anos (2012) Desconhecida para os brasileiros, Carsen adotou o nome artístico Karsen e começou a investir numa carreira de Rhythm and Blues (significado da abreviatura RNB ou R&B) e o estilo soul. Até a presente data, é incógnita qualquer atividade da cantora. Festival Edge of the World Music thumb|Edge of the World Music 2011 É uma festival anual que acontece em Haida Gwaii e conta com certos requisitos básicos que admitem candidatos como uma chance de mostrar seus trabalhos. Estes requisitos podem ser encontrados em Requisitos de candidatura para o festival. O festival ocorre no parque nacional Naikoon O festival esta em sua 6ª edição, contando com já algumas personalidades que puderam mostrar seus talentos - Quem já passou pelo festival. No entanto realizei um contato com a assessoria do evento, e Karsen não chegou a participar. Apenas foi anunciada como uma das participantes. Haida Gwaii thumb|Vilarejo Haida em Gwaii Haanas, Gwaii Haida. Haida Gwaii é um arquipélago com mais de 150 ilhas conhecida pelo nome de Rainha Carlota. A região é bastante popular por sua costa bela e pela fascinante cultura nativa das primeiras nações. As ilhas também são consideradas um dos dos tesouros mais magníficos do mundo, com cerca de 500 sítios arqueológicos. O local também abriga um clima propício a uma vegetação exuberante e uma vida selvagem abundante. É comum no verão e na primavera avistar centenas de águias sobrevoando estes campos. As águas das ilhas também é uma chamada para proliferação da vida marítima. Onde podem ser encontradas baleias, leões marinhos, aves marinhas e a famosa Orca. A reserva nacional de Haida é considerado o maior patrimônio da América do norte, menção dada pela revista do viajante publicada pela National Geographic. Fontes externas * Edge World of Music Festival * Edge of the World Music - Facebook * Karsen RNB/Soul * Carsen Gray - IMDB * Young Artist Award * National Geographic Travel Magazine Read in english Click here for read this page in english. Category: Entertainment Categoria:Music Categoria:Movie